


Love The One You Are With

by Neverendingslumber



Series: 克城纪事 [3]
Category: Basketball RPF
Genre: 2016-2017 NBA Finals, Blow Jobs, Bottom LeBron, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Possessive Kevin Love, Sexual Content
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2019-01-21 12:36:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12457938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neverendingslumber/pseuds/Neverendingslumber
Summary: 他不想面对LeBron，不是在今天这个时候。





	1. Chapter 1

“DADDY！”Lebron刚走出球馆，穿着白裙子的女儿一下子扑了过来。他弯腰抱起Zhuri，把她举到半空。Zhuri咯咯地笑起来，眉眼弯弯的，她这个年纪的孩子，并不能理解球场上发生了什么，只是纯粹为了看见父亲而开心。  
“嘿小东西，你出现的真是时候。”LeBron单手抱着女儿，在她的额头上亲了一口，另外一只手整了整她的头发。  
“Bronny说今天晚上糟透了，说我还不懂，”Zhuri微微皱了皱眉，奶声奶气地问，“是真的吗爸爸？”  
“不，他说得不对。”LeBron宠溺地捏了一把女儿的鼻尖，“你什么都懂。今天晚上棒极了，因为我的小公主来迎接我。好了，现在亲亲你的爸爸。”他把脸颊凑到女儿面前，Zhuri小小的手掌按在他的腮边，顺势就搂住了父亲的脖子，把头埋在他的肩上，周围的人都笑了起来。

“你还在这儿？”  
Love被突如其来的声音吓了一跳，转过头，Korver站在他的身后。  
“老兄你出个声啊。”Love抱怨。  
“我叫了你好几次，你都没反应。”Korver说，“你在看他，看得很出神。”  
“啊，没错。”Love爽快地承认了，“挺温馨的，不是吗？总有比篮球更重要的东西。”  
Korver点点头，继续说：“我以为我不会投丢那个三分的。”他的语气极为平淡，仿佛在讨论一个与自己无关的话题，但Love听得出里面透露出来的沮丧，“整整一个赛季，我有超过百分之五十的底角三分命中率。Kevin，我是一个射手，这是我应当做到的事情。我以为我能得分的。”  
“我不觉得这是什么大事。”Love拍拍对方的肩，“比赛就是这样，数据就只是数据而已。我承认，这场没有拿下简直不能简单地用糟糕来形容了，可这不是你的错。”  
“话是这么说，”Korver叹口气，“我想我已经比很多人都幸运了，但自己还可以做得更多，现在这样，还远远不够。”  
“我们都应当做得更多……”Love望着LeBron被人群包围的背影，忽然不知道还有什么可以说的。在克利夫兰输掉总决赛的第三场，在总决赛里连输三场，这几乎已经不能被称之为命悬一线，如果说这场比赛之前他们身后就是悬崖，那么现在无疑已悬挂在半空之中。  
“我该走了。”Korver打破沉默，“那个球今晚一定会出现在我的噩梦里，我只是想来找你聊聊，我知道LeBron一定会被记者问到相关问题。”  
“为什么是我？”Love叫住Korver，“因为这和Bron相关，你就来找我？”  
Korver回过头，有点莫名地看着Love，丢给他一句话：“Kev，有些事情没有说出来，难道我们就不明白？”  
我怎么觉得你们明白的都比我多……Love心想。

LeBron恰好在这个时候转过头，视线直接捕捉到了Love，脸上还带着面对女儿时的笑意，似乎在用眼神询问他，Kev你怎么还没有回家。  
Love仿佛被这目光灼伤一般，迅速地低下头。他不想面对LeBron，不是在今天这个时候。他转过身，朝着另外一个方向的出口一路小跑，只留给对方一个背影。再多停留一刻，他也许就要失控，做出什么不可预测的事情来。

“Hey Kevin。”  
Love跑到自己的车前，却有人比他早了一步。Love叹口气，认命一般地抬起头，LeBron毕竟是LeBron。  
“你还好么？需要谈谈么？”LeBron身边没有任何人，手插在口袋里，半靠着Love的车窗。他说话的气息有一点紊乱，额头上有一层薄汗。Love忽然意识到，LeBron是从另外一个方向，绕了一大圈跑过来的，就为了能在自己的车前等着。  
“我还行。”Love苦笑着说，“考虑到这种种的情况，还不算太糟糕。”  
“那就好。”LeBron点点头，“我让妈妈他们开车先带孩子们走了，你能不能载我回去？”  
Love侧过头，瞪着眼前的男人：“我在想，有孩子一定是一件很美妙的事情，不然你不会在今天这种事情时候还这么冷静。”  
“我还能怎么样？”  
“扔点东西，骂几个记者，发顿脾气……我不知道，干点儿输球之后正常人都会做的，没有人会因此而指责你的事情？！”Love暴躁地说，不知道是冲着自己还是冲着对方，“你瞧，我只拿了可怜的9分，或者你可以朝我发点脾气？”  
“Hey Hey，别这样。”LeBron拉过他的手臂，示意他冷静一下。  
Love一把甩开：“别来‘hey’我，我他妈不是小孩子了。没错，这个队里你是老大，但这不意味着一切都是你的责任，这不意味着你在每一场的赛后都要来哄我，给我灌心灵鸡汤，告诉我这不是我的错，这是你的错。这他妈压根不是你的错！”  
“安静点，Kevin。”LeBron依旧没有失去耐心，“发泄完了，就回去好好休息，这个系列还没有结束，往前看。”  
“告诉我LeBron，”Love深吸一口气，努力保持语气的平静，“我知道这是个坏的不能再坏的时机了，但我想知道，你总是在各种场合纵容我，可是为什么，你就不能在我的面前流露一点你真实的情绪？是我不值得你信任吗？”  
“不是的，”LeBron摇摇头，“但我……”他垂下头看着停车场的地面，声音里的疲惫显而易见，“我现在还不能，还不能就这样纵容自己，还没有到这个时候。”  
“好吧。”Love知道，这个对话再进行下去也没有什么意义，现在也不是他们解决感情问题的时候。他打开副驾驶那一侧的车门：“进来，我载你回去。”

“我说，你不能总是这样装傻吧。”Dwayne在电话的另一头说，“这样对他的打击可是很大的。”  
“老实说，我不知道。”LeBron躺在沙发上，肾上腺激素的作用过去之后，浑身上下都在朝他抗议，“我总不能真的抱着他哭吧，这像什么话？再说了，现在是哭的时候吗？”  
“说得好像你没这么做过似的。”  
“他还年轻。”  
“跟他一样大的KD几个小时前刚把你的球队绝杀了，就在你的面前。”  
“谢谢你提醒我……”LeBron打个哈欠，“我现在最需要的就是这个提醒了，你可真贴心。”  
“你到底在别扭些什么？”Dwayne说，“我觉得他已经表现得足够明显了，你该不会想要等他告白吧。”  
“……我不值得他这么做。”  
“哈？我是脑子哪里不对劲听错了吗？”Dwayne差点被自己的口水呛到，“你是谁？你把Bron绑架到哪里去了？这么多年别人捧你上天的时候也没见你脸红，还挺乐在其中的，怎么现在忽然记得谦虚这个品质了？”  
“我的意思是，我努力打球，如果取得了什么也可以心安理得。”LeBron翻个白眼，“他来加入骑士，想和我一起打球，这都很好理解。可除此之外我并没有做什么特别的事情……天下没有免费的午餐，Dwayne，没有什么东西是从天而降的幸运。”  
“啊，听起来有人已经陷入爱情的两难里了，他为什么会喜欢我呢？我并没有做很特别的事情啊，我只不过是做了LeBron James该做的事情啊……”Dwayne说，“这个难题就留给你自己吧。对了，下场我来看球，你准备好球票。”  
“怎么突然想过来看球了？”  
“这是什么话，”Dwayne笑了，“我总得来给你撑腰。要我说，比赛打成这样也不是你一个人的问题，等着哥哥来给你支招。”  
“随时恭候。”

赛前热身的时候，Kyrie神神秘秘地跑到Love面前：“Kev你看见没有，D-Wade今天在球场呢，你看你看就在场边坐着。”  
“我不瞎，我看见了。”Love投出一个三分，环顾了一下四周。LeBron还在健身房预热，尚未出现，Dwayne大大咧咧地坐在场边跟各路名宿聊天合影。  
“咦，我闻到了什么酸酸的味道。”Kyrie随意地玩了个拉杆上篮，引起周围一小片惊呼，他抛了个媚眼给场边拍照的女球迷，“宝贝儿，看得可满意？”  
“嘿Kyrie！今天打算砍几分？”Dwayne冲他喊。  
“今天要刷记录！”Kyrie跟Dwayne比了个“三”的手势。  
“这么快你们几个就喷上垃圾话了？”LeBron从球员通道走出来，心情看起来不错。Love把手里的球抛给他，LeBron站在三分线不远的地方扔了一个，没中。  
“yo，这球我奶奶都能扔进去！”Dwayne在一边挥手，“Bron你今天要不替补吧？”  
“那怎么行，”Love接口，“留着吧，偶尔捡个漏给我们挡个拆什么的还是可以的，坐在场下也是吃爆米花。”  
LeBron看了Love一眼，笑着说：“反正我不怕，不像有些人，一不留神就吃成个小胖子。”  
“你是说我吗？”Love调整好姿势，果断出手，球应声入网。他回过头，与LeBron的目光相触，意有所指：“我有什么好怕的。”

“艹，太他妈刺激了。”赛后的更衣室里，每个人都忍不住喃喃自语，他们互相击掌，空气里弥漫着一股蠢蠢欲动的情绪。Love给自己的膝盖裹上冰袋，做了几次深呼吸来平复心情，一边整理东西一边往治疗床的方向看。LeBron一走进更衣室就径直躺了上去。Love皱眉，穿上拖鞋往那个方向走去。这事并不少见，队友们也习以为常，各自低头忙自己的事情。治疗师已经开始动手拉伸，Dwayne站在床头叉着腰，时不时跟LeBron小声耳语。  
“靠，这可真有点疼。”Love听见LeBron把脸埋在枕头里微微地抽气，声音闷闷的听不真切，“累死我了。”  
“别在我面前撒娇，我可不是你的小狼崽，这都是你自找的，你个爱自虐的混蛋。”Dwayne吹个口哨，笑着把手放在LeBron的肩膀上捏了一把，给Love使了个眼色，不声不响地走了。  
“谁是我的小狼崽？哦你说Kev啊……”LeBron还不知道Dwayne已经离开，还在继续说话，治疗师在这个时候加大了力度，“嗷……我说你能轻点吗？”他拿拳头死命地捶床。  
“要是不拉伸开，明天就会后悔的，这个道理不是你教我的吗？”Love有点心疼，又觉得捶着床抱怨的LeBron莫名好笑。  
“Kev？”LeBron有些意外。  
“嗯，你的小狼崽。”Love笑了笑，凑到他耳边悄悄地说。  
“切，Dwayne那个家伙……”  
“我觉得我很喜欢这个昵称。”Love把手覆在LeBron的后颈，那里有一大片裸露出来的皮肤。但这个瞬间没有持续很久，因为一大群记者又围了上来，整个更衣室瞬间变得拥挤。Love在记者接近之前就起身离开，手上还留着LeBron的温度。  
“一会儿等我？”  
“好的。”  
“这里不允许拍摄。”Love听见治疗师对围了一圈的记者们说，“采访可以，拍摄不允许。”  
还有新闻发布会，Love在心里默念着流程，他们今天开球时间已经比平时推迟了两个小时，但这个夜晚依然显得特别的漫长。他坐在更衣室里等自己的新闻发布会，靠在椅子上闭目养神，听着头顶上的电视在放Bron的新闻发布会。  
“哎，我压力太大啦，”电视上的LeBron笑着抱怨，半真半假的，“我们每次都把总决赛搞成这副样子，你们以为我想啊，压力真的很大的。”  
“真会避重就轻。”Love笑着摇摇头。  
“你居然在认真地听这家伙跑火车？”Kyrie洗完澡走出来，他也在等发布会，坐到Love身边看了一眼屏幕。  
“我是不是很没救？”Love问Kyrie。  
“你俩都有那么点意思。”

Love又坐在自己喜欢的那张单人沙发上，LeBron递给他一小杯红酒。在比赛之后去LeBron的家里喝一杯，似乎已经成为了两个人之间的惯例。当然也不是每场之后都这样，Love心想，LeBron会邀请他，然后他才来，如同他们一贯的相处方式。只不过，他开始渐渐地对此有所预感，什么时候LeBron会开口，什么时候他不会。并不是其中有什么规律（比如输球或者赢球），只是有了这样的直觉，或者说是默契。  
“我以为今晚你会和Dwayne一起。”  
“他早溜了。”  
“你们关系真的很好。”话一出口，Love就懊悔了，自己怎么听着像在嫉妒。  
LeBron看他一眼，耸耸肩：“可能他就是想来看总冠军颁奖礼的吧。”  
“我可不这么认为。”  
“开玩笑的，”LeBron笑了，Love在他面前总是毫不掩饰地表现出自己内心真实的想法，这让他觉得……很轻松，不必去猜测对方的下一步，也不用去琢磨对方带着什么样的目的，想要获取些什么。Love没有任何目的，他在LeBron面前只有情绪。  
“你还好么？”Love心虚地试图转移话题。  
“我明天会好的。”LeBron抬起腿，搁在矮凳上，“好了Kev，我已经回答一晚上这种问题了，放过我好吗？”他喝了一口酒，把杯子放回去，靠着沙发闭上眼睛，右手不自觉地颤抖了一下，还没意识到发生什么，已经有一只手覆了上来。  
***  
LeBron睁开眼睛，Love目不转睛地看着他，眼神和手一样，带着火热的温度，烧得他有点不知所措。在这样一场精神和体力都几乎透支的比赛之后，他不知道自己还有没有精力去解读这个年轻人的种种情绪。  
“Kev……”他轻声喊对方的名字，试图安抚。  
Love的眼睛里闪过一丝凶狠，捏住他的下巴毫不留情地撕咬。LeBron被突如其来的疼痛惊了一下，皱皱眉，却没有发出什么声音。Love的牙齿碾过LeBron的嘴唇，却始终没有咬下去，最终软化成了一个绵长而细致的深吻。  
“你真该死，”Love抬起头，咬牙切齿，“这他妈都是你的错，我该拿你怎么办？”  
LeBron舔舔嘴唇：“现在忽然一切又是我的错了？”  
“这个时候还玩火，你会为此付出代价的。”Love手上用力，一把撕开LeBron穿的T恤，对着锁骨就咬了上去。  
“你他妈的真是头狼。”  
“闭嘴。”Love这才意识到客厅比平时冷，眼前这个家伙居然还不声不响地把温度调低到了自己喜欢的那个范围，实在是可恶至极。  
“你想干什么？”LeBron问他。  
“你能够允许我干什么？”Love反问道，“一直以来不都是这样的吗？我能做的，都是你允许的。”  
LeBron闭上眼睛：“因为做那些事情的人，是你。”  
事到如今，Love实在不需要更多的暗示。他解开LeBron的皮带，把手伸进里面，握住对方的已经有些昂扬的性器，另外一只手捧着他的后颈，在他耳边笑着低语：“我想，我是得到允许了？”  
LeBron轻哼了一声，算是回答。Love感到自己的某一个部分迅速硬了起来，他开始后悔自己今天穿了一条正装裤，涨得难受。尽管如此他还是耐着性子，不紧不慢地摩挲，时不时用拇指抹去顶端冒出来的液体。  
“我知道你累了，我看见你的右手在抖。”他突然加大了一点力度，满意地看到对方仰起头，咬住嘴唇不发出声音的样子。“别这么压抑，”Love亲吻LeBron的脖子，一路往下。  
“Kev……”LeBron深吸一口气，想要说什么，Love凑上去，用嘴堵住了他。  
“嘘，别说话，”Love说，“让我来。哪怕之后全世界都要你操心，起码现在，我要你把掌控权交给我，什么都别管。你相信我吗？”  
LeBron半睁开眼望着Love，点点头。  
“很好。”Love俯下身，把对方的整个性器含在嘴里，舌头不停地挑逗，阴茎不断地颤动哭泣着，他把所有液体都一一舔舐。  
“Kevin！”这个举动大大出乎LeBron的意外，Love的口腔温暖而潮湿，每一次扫过顶端，都有一阵细小而强烈的快感由下而上地传遍整个身体。疲劳让他的身体变得敏感，他自制力在Love的攻势下渐渐远去，取而代之的是最原始的情欲。  
“Kev，”他只能低声呢喃对方的名字，抚摸微卷的发丝，几乎是恳求的语气，“Kev，抬起头。”  
Love抬起头，居高临下地望着他，手上却没有停下动作，笑容里有几分得意：“你快要射了，我能感觉到，看来我做得还不错。”  
“看着我……”LeBron仰起下巴，他的手无意识地抓着Love，声音嘶哑，“拥抱我。”  
“好。”Love脱掉上衣，手臂绕过LeBron的肩膀，紧紧地抱住他。两个人赤裸的体温相触的那一刹那，LeBron在他的手里射了出来。  
“我以为只有我一个人疯了。”Love在他耳边说。  
LeBron闭着眼睛，还在喘气：“显然不止你一个。”  
“你高潮的表情我很喜欢。”Love抽出一张纸巾擦拭着，正要站起来，LeBron却拉住了他。  
“哦不不不，你要去哪里？”LeBron微笑着按住Love的手，目光落在他的两腿之间，“我不能就这么让你走了。”  
Love吹了一记口哨，几乎是扑了上去：“这可是你自己说的。”他目不转睛地盯着Lebron，“你可别反悔。”  
LeBron只是拍拍他的腰：“去卧室……反正今晚也睡不着。”

***  
“这件你应该能穿。”LeBron找出一件崭新的T恤，拆包装的时候发出塑料摩擦的声音。  
“我们没差多少吧。”Love坐在床上，跟他比了比肩膀，“我觉得差不多。”  
LeBron目测了一下，点头表示同意，把T恤扔到一边，从床头翻了另外一件出来：“那你不如穿这个，我一直以为你有洁癖。”  
“我只对袜子有。”  
“睡了。”LeBron背对着Love躺下，后者干脆得寸进尺地把手脚都放在他身上。  
“Kev。”  
“并不是说我不愿意听你喊我的名字，不过这样有什么问题？”Love把头埋在被子里嘟囔，“我很困，我要睡觉。”  
“这样睡很热。”  
“把温度调低点不就行了。”

***  
Love醒来的时候望着天花板出了一会儿神，还没有消化昨晚发生的事情。他侧过头，LeBron还没有醒，他倒是没有什么观察对方睡觉的想法，反而觉得有点饿，想去厨房找点吃的。走到餐厅，Bronny正在边吃早饭边打游戏，看见Love来了，兴奋地招手：“Hey Kevin！”  
Love一愣，忽然意识到Bronny跟他打招呼的用词语气和LeBron平时一模一样，只不过，Bronny的声音清清亮亮的，Love觉得根据他目前长个子的速度，很快就会换成青春期那种沙哑的嗓音。  
“能吃点你的早餐麦片么？”他在Bronny对面坐下，指着面前的碗，“你的弟弟妹妹去哪儿了？”  
“他们跟着外婆去公园了。”Bronny还在打游戏，心不在焉地回答。  
“你不跟着去？”  
Bronny抬起头看他一眼，一副小大人的神情：“我去了谁给你拿麦片？”这让Love笑了出来。  
“你最近来我家很多次。”Bronny从柜子里给他拿麦片。  
“嗯……”Love假装研究着麦片的包装，点点头。  
“你以后会一直都在吗？”Bronny托着下巴问道。  
“哈？”Love一时间不知道如何回答，“Bronny，我想最近我都会在的，但之后就不一定了，也许我会去其他的球队也说不定。”  
“我不是指交易，”Bronny摆摆手，“我知道交易是怎么一回事，我爸回来的时候跟我解释过了，虽然我不是全懂。”他认真地看着Love，“你以后一直都会像今天这样吗？从爸爸的卧室里走出来吃我的麦片。”  
“这很特别吗？”Love嚼着麦片问，“难道Kyrie他们不吃你的麦片？”  
“他们不会从我爸的卧室里走出来。”Bronny说，“他们也不吃麦片，通常爸爸总是先起来做早餐。”  
“Hmm……”Love顿了顿，决定不去纠结Bronny是不是知道“从我爸卧室里出来”的真正含义，“你怎么看？”  
“如果你能陪我打篮球的话，”Bronny把桌子上的麦片盒子往他的方向推了推，“我不介意把最喜欢的麦片分给你吃。”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他爱的不是King James，而是LeBron James。

Love看着LeBron钻进看起来像个睡袋的高压氧仓里，只露出一个脑袋，拿起手机拍了张照片。“我对天发誓Bron，”他笑着说，“不管看几次，这玩意儿都太好笑了，感觉就像你在飞机上露营。”  
“我倒是想，”LeBron说，“孩子们总是缠着我带他们去露营，但老实说，我完全没有这方面的经验。”  
“哈，也有你不会的。”  
“你会？”  
“当然了，我可是个白人啊。”Love假装失言的样子，“嘿，我是不是说了什么不该说的话。”  
“啧啧，”LeBron翻个白眼，捂着胸口，“天哪，我受到了伤害，这联盟真是充满了不公平，说好的人文关怀呢。”  
“闭嘴，你这个爱抱怨的家伙。”Love蹲在氧仓前给LeBron看照片，“瞧瞧，多难看。”LeBron用手肘撑着上半身，探出头，鼻尖就在Love的眼前：“胡说，明明很有科技感。”  
“我们去犹他州。”Love对LeBron说，“不住豪华的酒店，不开拉风的跑车，从凤凰城开始，一路往北开去盐湖城，把车停在国家公园里的营地，仰望头上的星空。然后往西走，去加州，我知道那里有很多适合露营的地方。你觉得呢？”忘掉马不停蹄的客场之旅，忘掉你死我活的总决赛，忘掉关于篮球的一切。  
“听起来不错。”LeBron笑了，抬起手臂轻轻地敲了一下Love的额头，随即收起笑意，“可现在，我只想赢下这一场比赛，这是我唯一想做的事情。”  
如果不是Love仔细看，他几乎就要错过LeBron眼里闪过的那一丝温存。飞往金州的路途不管是第几次都是这么的难熬，加上比赛带来的紧张，这让他疑惑LeBron是怎么能在飞机上入睡的。Love坐在座位上端详自己的双手，上面都是常年练球留下的老茧，和一些细细碎碎的小伤口，所有联盟里的人都有这样的一双手。这是他在联盟的第十个年头，却已经是LeBron的第八次总决赛，这个想法让他感到一阵荒唐的沮丧，为了那些错过的，自己又无法弥补的往昔。对他来说尚属新鲜的经历，只不过是LeBron职业生涯里司空见惯的一部分。LeBron与不同或者相同的人一次又一次地奔赴最后的战场，有失败有成功，这之间的煎熬与挣扎，足以让别的人心生倦怠。可无论是什么样的情况下，LeBron永远是队友们依靠着的存在，无论他是23，还是32。  
我们会把胜利带回克里夫兰么，还是就此把奖杯留在甲骨文球馆？在国歌声中Love怔怔地想，他的理智告诉他哪一个是最有可能的结局，但仍然忍不住在心底期盼奇迹，如同一个最普通最天真的球迷。

Love的第一个篮球老师，是自己的父亲。父亲教给他的第一课，叫做有人会赢，就意味着有人会输。他站在甲骨文球馆的一角，抬起头看着漫天飞舞的黄色纸片，忽然就想起了父亲的话。震天的欢呼仿佛是从外太空传来的，抵达不到自己的耳膜，原来失败是这样的一种切肤之痛。他眨眨眼睛，无声地走过球员通道，更衣室还是去年那个更衣室，只不过今年显得特别的安静。  
LeBron在挨个儿安慰队友。Love看着Kyrie靠在LeBron的肩上，后者拍着他的脑袋轻声安慰。我们还会回来的，Love听见LeBron对Kyrie说，我们还会回来的。LeBron抬起头，捕捉到Love的眼神，在这个弥漫着挫败，悔恨和泪水的更衣室里，他的神情却极为平静。Love望着他，努力地把眼泪吞进肚子里。在那一刻他忽然明白了，并不是每一个人都拥有哭泣的权利。他拖着麻木的双腿朝对方走去，而LeBron皱皱眉，朝他摇了摇头。Love咬咬嘴唇，最终停在了离他几米远的地方。

Love拎着大包小包的行李站在房间门口，抬起手叩了几下，几秒钟之后LeBron打开门，手里拿着电话朝他点点头，无声地侧身让出一点空间。LeBron的房间比他的大很多，东西也不乱，显得整个地方空空荡荡的。他熟练地给自己找了个地方坐，身后的落地窗映着奥克兰的夜景，时不时传来汽车的鸣笛声，透过洗手间虚掩的门隐约还能听见LeBron讲电话的声音：“哦没什么，是Kev来敲门……不，你脑子长哪儿去了，Kev就是Kev，是我们的Kev，勇士那个是KD。”  
“你的Kev还差不多！”Dwayne在另一头大声说。Love盯着书桌上的钢笔架出神，听得一清二楚，忍不住微笑了起来。  
于是LeBron走出洗手间的时候面对的就是这么一副情景：Love双手抱胸摊在床边的躺椅上看着书桌发呆，脚边放着一堆行李，眼圈还有点红，嘴角却不自觉地弯起一个微小的弧度，他的脸庞在这一刻显得如此年轻，让LeBron感到心底有什么东西开始松动。  
“输球输得人都傻了？”他站在吧台前，“你喝什么？”  
“无所谓，”Love耸耸肩，“你喝什么就顺便给我调一杯。”  
LeBron却反问他：“你最喜欢喝什么？”  
“威士忌加冰。”  
“我喝伏特加更多一点。”LeBron端着两杯浅褐色的液体走到Love面前，在床边坐下跟他平视，“伏特加的好处，是干脆利落，不会宿醉。”  
“Cheers.”Love淡淡地说，“到这份上我也不在乎这个了。”LeBron只是把酒杯拿在手里，打量了一下Love，又若有所思地低下头，并没有说话。  
“我想，”Love清清嗓子，“我想我大概要被拿去换薯片了。看在Melo和你关系那么好的份上，你觉得能换两包吗？”  
“啊？”LeBron猛地抬起头，过了半晌才反应过来这是个笑话，“你这家伙……”他有些无奈地摇摇头，捂着脸忽然就大笑了起来，“艹，你讲笑话的时机简直了……”  
“我天生乐观，”Love把空了的酒杯放在脚边的地毯上，“这有什么办法，毕竟我是把爱写在名字里的男人。”  
LeBron的脸埋在膝盖间，肩膀不停地抖动，笑声渐渐停止，取而代之的是粗重的呼吸和几不可闻的啜泣。Love把手盖在LeBron的后颈上，对方整个人都僵硬了一下，紧接着伸出手臂环住他的肩颈，LeBron的古龙水里带有一点胡椒和烟草的味道，充斥着他的鼻腔。  
“最起码，我也是个跟你一起赢过，也输过总决赛的人了。别人说什么才管不着，但我不亏。”  
“我很抱歉Kev，”Lebron语无伦次断断续续地说，“下一个赛季我会做得更好，但这个赛季只能到此为止了，对不起。”  
“你确实应该跟我道歉，”Love轻轻拍了拍对方的背，“你多大方啊，祝贺了KD，也鼓励了Kyrie，还一个个地安慰我们的队友，居然在我讲笑话的时候哭了，你觉得这像话吗？”  
LeBron没有回答，Love往前挪了挪，拉近了他们之间的距离：“可我不需要你的道歉和安慰，我想戳你的痛处，想让你在我面前崩分离析，就像现在这样，这才是我想要的。”

“我们回家吧。”直到第二天回程的飞机上，Lue教练情绪失控前说的那句话还萦绕在Love的耳边，“回家”这个词，在骑士队里一直都有着特殊的份量。他叹口气，问队医要了片助眠药，拉上眼罩。陷入睡眠之前，他仿佛听见LeBron低沉的嗓音，可他辨认不出来对方在对他说什么。  
助眠药的效力不强，几个小时后Love就清醒了，醒来的时候身上盖着一层毯子。他睁开眼睛，LeBron坐在斜前方，背对着他，正在和JR闲聊。无论输赢，JR总是最情绪化的那一个，而此刻他的声音听起来已经恢复了一大半。  
“她现在大概是有这么大了。”JR一边比划，一边给LeBron看小女儿的照片。  
“哈，我记得Zhuri刚出生的时候也差不多大。”LeBron在手臂上比了一比，笑着说，“虽然已经是第三个孩子了，但我每一次都觉得很神奇。他们那么小，那么脆弱，只看一眼我就再也不想离开他们，我不能理解为什么有人可以做到。”  
“再怎么坚不可摧的人，都是从这样的小东西长起来的。”  
“是啊，”LeBron似乎有感应一般回过头，看了Love一眼，又转过头和JR说话，“Swish你瞧，今天晚上当你回到家的时候，这个世上你最珍爱的人依旧会在你的身边，这比什么都重要。”  
Love眨眨眼，裹在毯子里面的双手用力地握紧了手机。他今天早晨醒来的时候，发现那里面静静地躺着一条Dwayne发来的短信。  
-Keep him.

Bryce十岁了。  
Love收到邀请来参加生日派对，站在客厅的角落听着LeBron给儿子唱跑调的生日快乐，拼命忍住想大笑的冲动。  
“日子过得真快，”Gloria在Love的身边说，“一转眼Bryce都这么大了，我还记得Chris把他抱来给我看的样子，那是他第一次打总决赛，都已经是十年前的事情了。你知道，无论别人对他是什么样的看法，他始终是我的儿子。尽管很多时候，我这个当妈的依赖他更多一点。”她侧过头，观察着Love的表情，似乎在等他说些什么。  
Love在她的注视下感到有点紧张：“我承认，球场之外我们有着很多的不同，有时候这让我感到不知所措，我从来没有过这样的经历。”他与LeBron之间，不仅仅隔着四年，还有三个孩子。在他还只是一个儿子的时候，LeBron早已成为了一个父亲，一个家庭的支柱。  
客厅的灯光暗了下去，只剩下生日蛋糕的烛光在中心跳跃，忽明忽暗。  
“许个愿吧小家伙，要对着蜡烛许！”LeBron的声音在黑暗中响起。Bryce闭上眼睛，Zhuri蹒跚地走到哥哥身边，和他一起吹灭蜡烛。  
“嘿Zhuri，这可不是你的生日蛋糕！”  
“你看，”Gloria在客人们都忙着祝贺Bryce的时候悄悄地对Love说，“从未有人教他怎么做一个父亲，可他依然干得很不错。”

第二天LeBron剃掉了所有的头发，几乎马不停蹄地去了健身房。Love则遵守了自己的承诺陪Bronny和Bryce打球，但架不住LeBron手痒，看了一会儿还是忍不住亲自上阵。被“冷落”的Love陪着Zhuri涂鸦，时不时看看LeBron在儿子们面前毫不留情地玩花活。  
“我想，反正发际线已经是那个鬼样子了，倒不如试个新造型。”LeBron玩了一会儿，让两个儿子自己练，凑到Love身边看Zhuri在纸上划出颜色各异，横七竖八的线条。  
“挺好的，”Love歪头打量他一下，“跟Kobe似的。”  
“Kobe！”Zhuri奶声奶气地挥舞着手里的蜡笔，大声地重复了一遍，“Kobe！”  
“哟，”Love摸摸她的头发，“你知道Kobe是谁吗？”  
“Kobe是湖人！”Zhuri很得意，看看爸爸，又瞅瞅Love，“Kevin和爸爸是克里夫兰骑士！”她还不会说那些复杂的地名，克里夫兰骑士是她唯一能清晰地说出来的球队全称。  
“Zhuri说得很对。”Love搭着LeBron的肩膀，跟Zhuri碰了碰额头，小女孩抬起头，睁着眼睛看着他。  
“我们是骑士。”这几乎就像是一句承诺了。  
***  
他们在卧室的大床上肢体纠缠，午后的阳光照得房间里又闷又热。LeBron摸到遥控器正打算调适温度，被Love一手按住。  
“我想和你做爱。”Love的手臂横在LeBron胸口，脸上的胡子蹭着对方的脖子。  
“好啊。”LeBron吻他的脸颊，“不过你就不热吗？”  
“别管那些有的没的。”Love的皮肤已经有些汗湿，而LeBron的还很干燥。他一寸一寸地用舌头描绘对方的身体，直到腰的下方。  
“你想怎么做？”LeBron抬起上半身，笑着问他。  
Love没有回答，低下头用牙齿咬住对方内裤的腰带，顺势褪了下来。  
“你是狗啊。”LeBron无奈地翻个白眼，“玩得可开心？”  
“闭嘴，”Love低声说，“这么快就从小狼崽变成狗了？”  
“我当时的原话是，Kev是森林狼来的，果然像头狼，结果Dwayne……”  
Love凶狠地咬上LeBron的嘴唇，带起一片咸腥的味道：“我不想听到任何别的男人的名字。”  
“有必要这么小心眼？”  
“有。”Love把舌头伸进去，舔过牙齿，最后才缠着舌头吮吸。他托着LeBron的后脑固定住对方的头部，一边往对方的身上压。LeBron怕两个人失去平衡，搂着他的腰往后一带，靠在背后的墙上，这样一来，Love就更加得寸进尺地把对方框在自己的手臂范围内。LeBron在他身下调整了一下角度，两个人的性器正好碰到一起。Love这才断开了深吻，低头在LeBron锁骨的地方笑了出来：“你等不及了吗？”  
“看在上帝的份上，你可是Kevin Love。”LeBron说话的时候胸腔一起一伏，Love正好能听到他快速的心跳声，忽然就想保持这样的姿态一直下去。  
也许是准备得不错，进入的时候比Love想的要顺利许多。他把阴茎慢慢地放到最深处，没有立刻动，而是等了等，俯身吻着对方闭上的眼睑：“Hey，你还好么？”  
LeBron哼了一声，算是回答。Love于是缓缓地做了一次抽插。  
“F**K……”LeBron睁开眼，往后仰着头，半闭的眼睛看着Love，眼神里有一点意外，更多的是欲求。  
“你真的很温暖，你自己知道吗？”Love笑了，抽插的快感让他忍不住想加快速度，但还是耐心地安抚对方的身体，“我可不想这么快就射了，我得好好享受这个下午。”他在内心控制着节奏，停顿一阵，再动几下，每一次都觉得阻力在慢慢变小。  
“Kev……”LeBron小声而无意义地默念他的名字，“Kev……”  
“别误会，我喜欢在球场上跟着你不顾一切地打球。”Love翻过对方的身体，从背后进入，整个人俯在LeBron身上，反手扣住他的脖子，“但我也喜欢像现在这样，把你操得只能喊我的名字。”他不再耐心，而是开始一次又一次用力地撞击。LeBron压着嗓子时断时续地呻吟，床单被捏出一条条的褶皱。  
“Kev，please……”他的语气几乎是在恳求，“please……”  
Love把手绕到他身前握住性器：“我时常想，对你那种强烈的占有欲一定是一种无可救药的病，可我一点都不想它好起来。”LeBron的性器在不停地哭泣，马上就要达到顶点。Love只是轻柔地摩挲了一下顶端，就感到对方开始抑制不住地颤抖，白浊的液体溢满了他的整个手掌。  
“嘘……”Love虽然嘴上安抚着，但并没有因为对方的高潮而停下，整个过程中他都保持着抽插的速度，直到LeBron睁大眼睛转过头，嘴唇动了动，仿佛想说什么，却因为剧烈的快感而发不出声音，只是死死地咬住下嘴唇。  
这触动了Love身体里最敏感的那根神经，他掰过LeBron的脸，用舌头强硬地撬开对方的嘴。LeBron像是一个溺水的人，贪婪地从Love那里汲取空气，配合着他律动的节奏。  
“唔……”Love已经失去了对时间的概念，不知道自己在LeBron的身体里索求了多久，高潮来临的瞬间他的眼前闪过一片白光，过了一阵才渐渐缓过神来。LeBron捧着他的脸颊，拇指擦去他额角的汗，眼角的褶皱里都是笑意：“我得承认，你够劲的。”  
Love在那一瞬间觉得浑身又燥热了起来。

***  
“为什么是我？”LeBron躺在床上问Love。  
“为什么不能是你？”Love刚洗完澡正准备擦头发，一副理所当然的样子，“皇帝可不会考虑这种问题。”  
“不管你信不信，我大概在25岁的时候就明白，什么天选之子，什么皇帝，全他妈的是嘘头。”LeBron朝他招招手，接过毛巾盖在头上帮他擦。  
“你居然到25岁才想通，”Love跟着LeBron的动作摇头晃脑，“就是说在这之前你居然还信了，你年轻的时候可真是天真。”  
“我只是个偏执狂，”LeBron说，“我总是为了追逐远方的目标而忽略身边的风景，一开始是为了钱和生计，后来是为了拿到总冠军，之后是为了弥补当年犯的错，挽回自己的名声。当然我不能对着媒体那么说，我的意思是，在那些听起来很伟大的说辞下，我也有我的私心。所以，为什么是我？”  
“比起这个，我更想知道，为什么会是我呢？”Love问道，“当然了，如果你说是因为我长得帅，我是完全接受并且理解的。”  
“我不知道，”LeBron放下毛巾耸耸肩，“可能就是因为不知道吧。”他对几乎所有的感情都可以拿出一个合情合理的缘由，给所有的亲朋好友划分清晰的界限和范围，一一归档。在这个身不由己的联盟里，他是少数几个能够掌控自己命运的球员。可Kevin Love不吃这一套，一遍又一遍地告诉他，你可以无所畏惧，可以坚强不屈，但与此同时，也没有任何力量来阻止我对你的感情，不是像旁人那样对King James的向往和追随，而是对LeBron James的眷恋与渴望。  
“你拿我毫无办法，”Love说，“我走入了你的生命，没有任何要离开的打算。就算追上了芝加哥的幽灵，最终跟你站在一起的，一定是一个人而不是神。因为你也是人。我不知道那个人最终会是谁，我唯一知道的是，我是人。所以为什么不能是我？”  
LeBron只是安静地望着他。Love看着LeBron瞳孔里，自己的脸庞慢慢放大，终于变得模糊不清；对方的拥抱一如既往地温暖，他让自己沉浸在里面，希望时间能在这一刻停留。  
“我做了什么，”LeBron在他耳边喃喃自语，“像我这样的人，本该孤独前行的。”  
“你做了你自己。”


End file.
